Secret
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: Madoka, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta, and Dynamis are all being haunted by something. A secret that shouldn't be told. The five must band together to find out why they were chosen to bear this awful secret and what it really means. But the real question is...are they prepared for what comes with this Secret!
1. Chapter 1

_**Secret **_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: Why We Don't Tell Secrets **

**Madoka**

"UGH!" I tore through the clothes in my closet. "Where is it?" I hear footsteps and shut the door quickly.

"Oh, hey. Everything okay?" My boyfriend of six months enters the messy room. I blush when I see just how messy it really is.

"It's alright, Masamune. I'm fine. I just can't find my backpack. It has my gear and I need it." Masamune glances around the room and walks over to my bed. He gets on his knees and pulls out my backpack.

"Found it!" He smiles as I attack him with a hug.

"THANK YOU!" I take it and rush over to my desk. I pull out a package and open it. Inside lies my science fair homework.

"You should take a break from all that stuff."

"Masa…"

"Hey, that's not my name, Doki!" He teases me. He makes a face and he pulls me in his arms.

"I gotta work. The science fair's in a week and I'm so not ready." I pull away and walk back to my desk.

"Alright…" He sulks a little and I laugh at his puppy dog face.

"You could help me. You've got the best grades in the school."

"Nah, I know my smart Girlfriend's got this one. Besides, the rules say, unless we're partners, I can't help."

"I know what the rules say." I stick my tongue out playfully at him and he starts tickling me.

"Masa! STOP!" I laugh and he does. He takes a seat on my bed then cocks his head in confusion.

"Doki…what's that?"

"What?" I say. "I'm not falling for that again." I laugh and turn my head back to my work. I start assembling the machine according to my calculations.

"No, Doki. Look. There's someone in your yard."

"Huh?" I stand up and come to the window. He's right. In my yard stands my dead mother. I gasp and step backwards.

"Doki, what is it?" Masamune asks as he continues peering out the window. "There's no one there."

"Don't you see her?"

"Who, Doki…are you okay?" I pant hard as he explains he was trying to prank me. He looks out the window again.

"Masa…my dead mother is standing there in the yard. You're telling me you can't see her?" He nods, pale-faced.

_Accept your fate. No one can know. Secret! SECRET!_

The words echo in my head and I clutch it tightly.

"Honey?!"

"STOP!"

_None can know. You have told. He will die. _

"NO!" I scream as the words repeat themselves. All of the sudden, a black arrow breaks through the window. It strikes Masamune's back and he gasps in shock.

"MASA!" I catch him as he falls. He gasps for breath and I hold his head.

"Doki…" he says softly.

"Don't you die on me, Masa! Hold on, please!" I grab my cell from my pocket and dial 911.

_Secret…if you tell, they must die. It is a secret! SHHHH!_

My mother appears in my room and I scream. I throw my body over Masamune the best I can and hope that I can protect him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I scream at her. I throw a book but it goes right through her.

_SECRET!_

She hisses the word at me and then she's gone.

...

"Miss," I look up at the doctor. He looks down at me and Masamune's best friends, King and Gingka.

"Is he alright?"

"It's too early to know."

"What do you mean it's too early to know?" King stands and gets near the doctor. Gingka grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"Thank you doctor." The calm friend smiles as the doctor leaves with a confused look.

"Don't do that, King!" I say a little shaken still.

"Here," Gingka hands me his jacket and scarf. Though the jacket's short sleeved and the scarf is really long and kinda heavy, I feel a little better.

"I'm sorry guys." I mutter. Gingka takes me in his arms and tells me nothing is my fault.

"Yes, it is."

"You couldn't have done anything else. You did everything you could."

"Masamune will be fine."

"I hope so." I look over Gingka's shoulder and see my mother's reflection staring back at me. She's been there since we arrived. She holds a finger to her lips and I get the message.

If I tell anyone else what I told Masamune, they'll suffer the same fate. It's a secret.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. This is the first chapter so if you think it's interesting now, it gets better. The plot will become clearer with the other chapters. The other characters will come into play also. The First Five Chapters talk about who's going to be the main characters. They just won't have the names by them. I will say who I am writing about before the chapter begins. Here's the order for the chapters…it will be this way for all the chapters, going in this order. **

** Chapter 1: Madoka**

** Chapter 2: Tsubasa**

** Chapter 3: Yu **

** Chapter 4: Dynamis **

** Chapter 5: Kenta**

** Thanks again, TTYL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret **

** I OWN NOTHING!**

** Chapter 2: Revealed **

** Tsubasa**

I walk to school in silence. I just heard. Masamune Kadoya, one of the other smart kids in class, in the hospital. Apparently, he was at his girlfriend's Madoka Amano's house and something attacked him. He had been admitted yesterday. His best friend, King, had texted me the info last night.

"How could that have happened?" I think to myself. I continue on my way, lugging my semi-heavy bag. Could this happen to the other smart kids? I shake my head. Besides, he's in 1A and I'm in 2B. Totally different classes, there's no way.

"Tsubasa…" I hear behind me and turn. I see my best little friend, Yu, running to catch up. I stop and wait for him.

"Hey, Yu. What's up?"

"Nothing much, Tsubasa. Hey can you help me with the Calculus homework from last night?" We walk beside each other and I think of how amazing this little kid is. He is only 11 but is already in High School. He's one of the smartest kids in class, rivaling me.

"Sure, Yu. What's up?" We sit on a ledge of one of the little gardens once we arrive and he shows me the problem. It's one of the same of ones I had trouble with. That just goes to show you how hard is really is.

"Okay, I don't get this." Yu points to the first sign.

"Okay here." I take a page and a pencil. "You and I will do the problem together and see what we get, okay? I'll explain if anything's wrong, okay? I wanna see how you did it." I work the problem out on my own paper.

"Hey," I tap his shoulder and he tells me he needs another second. I smile a little and look forward, waiting.

"What the…" I mutter as I look out. "Hey, I'll be right back." I stand and run off before he can say anything.

"TSUBASA!" I hear him call but I keep running. Loud noises hurt my ears and I stop. I look around and see my sister. Only that's impossible, my little sister died almost ten years ago. She stares back at me and puts a finger to her lips. She giggles a little and runs off. I do the only logical thing and run after her.

"Akemi!" I shout as I run. Branches scratch me and one catches my cheek. I gasp a little as I stop. I bend over and pant, trying to catch my breath.

"It's a secret!" I turn at the voice and there stands Akemi. She reaches up and touches my forehead. Bright lights and images flash before my eyes while loud bursts of sound break my eardrums. I stagger backward and trip over a tree root. I stare at her while my head throbs from whatever she did.

"SECRET!" She puts her finger to her lips and then disappears. I sit there, panting heavily, and just think about what just happened.

….

"Tsubasa, are you okay?" Yu asks when I return. He stands on his tip toes and removes something from my hair.

"Yeah," I breathe deeply and nod. "I'm fine."

"How did this get stuck in your hair?" He shows what he had pulled out. It's a sealed envelope with my name on it. I take it and try to open it. It stayed sealed and I slip it into my bag.

"I'll see if I can open later."

"Okay," The bell rings and we take off for class.

….

I sit at my desk and I half-listen to the class. I can't get my mind off of that sealed letter. I pull it out and try to open it. It opens easily and I look at it, confused. I shrug and pull the paper out. I read it over and drop it on the desk. I gulp and reread it.

_You know the secret now. It's not to be told. If you want to know what happens when you tell, look at Masamune Kadoya. He's paid the price for someone telling. _

What is the big secret I know now?! What happened to Masamune was connected?! Questions swarm my head and I freak out a little. What does this mean?!

"Mr. Otori." I look up and see the class staring at me.

"Yes, Sensei?" I stand and bow. He rattles off a question and I give him the answer. He tells me to sit down and pay attention more.

"Who else knows?" I think to myself.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review. I know someone thought that Masamune and Madoka together was funny but they are a couple in this story. There's not really any romance in this story and Gingka and Madoka don't get together later. He was just comforting her. I am not saying this to be mean or spiteful. I am just trying to clarify things. **

** So what do you think the secret is? You can send in ideas if you want or you could wait till I tell you. Yu is next so… BTW What do you think of the messagers? Creepy, right? I hope they are…they are supposed to be. **

** One more thing, this is set in a Japanese School atmosphere. So the characters are supposed to be dressed in Japanese uniforms and carry the bags they carry. The class types are the same. Hence the names of the classes mentioned in the beginning of this chapter. Just so you know. So when you think of the characters, think of them dressed like that. **

** Anyway, thanks for reading. Review please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Secret **

** I OWN NOTHING! **

** Chapter 3: Told but Not Punished **

** Yu **

"Tsubasa…" I call after my much taller than me friend. He completely ignores me and I struggle to keep up with him.

"What could that have to do with that?" He mutters. People ignore me as they rush past. School just got out and something is happening in town today. Because I'm smaller than everyone else, they all ignore me. Tsubasa's my only friend here.

"Tsubasa!" I grab his hair and he stops. He turns and looks at me.

"Oh, Yu! What's up?" He asks casually. I give him a look and he asks what's wrong.

"What's wrong?! You've been ignoring me like everyone else!" I turn my head down a little. Tsubasa moves me behind him a little, shielding me from the crowd.

"I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Can't you tell me?" He freaks out for a moment then wipes his face of the emotion.

"Not this time, little buddy." I scowl at him for the nickname. He chuckles and we continue to move through the crowd.

"WATCH IT!" I hear a rough voice behind us and we both turn to look. It's the meanie guy; he seems to hate me.

"Yu…" Tsubasa puts an arm over me to protect me. Golden eyes stop and stare at me.

"Tsubasa….Yu!"

"Ryuga!" Tsubasa answers coolly. The two of them go way back. Something happened between them a couple years ago and now they HATE each other.

"I see you still have the little guy following you." He smirks and Tsubasa's eyes narrow.

"Yeah, because he's my friend."

"Whatever." I see another transfer student walking up behind him. Kenta, one of my old friends walks up and stands at Ryuga's side.

"Hi Kenchi!" I say shyly. Kenta gives me a small smile. Then he notices Ryuga's glare is focused on him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He walks over and pushes me a little. I see a small look of shame in his eyes when he steps back.

"Let's go Kenta." Ryuga walks off and Kenta trails him. Tsubasa bends down and asks if I'm okay.

"I'm a little angry but I'm fine." He smiles a little and we continue our walk. The halls have cleared a little so I can walk next to Tsubasa if I hold his hand.

"I don't know why he does that." Tsubasa reads my thoughts.

"I don't get it. Those two found out they were long lost cousins and Kenchi just starts doing whatever Ryuga wants.

"YU!" I hear a voice behind me. I turn and see Madoka Amano.

"Hey, Madoka. How's Masamune?!" Tsubasa asks. She looks down a little and mutters something about he's getting better.

"I need to talk to Yu for a moment." Tsubasa gives her a weary look and looks at me. I see fear in his eyes. That's new; normally Tsubasa's cool and confident.

"Sure, Madoka." I walk off into an empty room with her. She shuts the door and sighs heavily.

"What's up?" I smile and she shoots me a sad look.

"Yu. Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

"No."

"I got a note this morning." She pulls it out of her bag and hands it to me. I feel my eyes get big and I gasp in shock. It's the same type of envelope Tsubasa got. I open it and pull out a small slip of paper. I almost trip backwards by what it says.

_Tell Yu Tendo the secret. He is chosen. Explain the rules. _

"I'm chosen?! For what?!" I demand. She looks away.

"Yu…"

"How did you get an envelope like Tsubasa did?" I ask, confused. She gasps and looks at me.

"Tsubasa Otori…your friend, he got a note like this?!"

"Yeah. Why?" She mutters to herself and then shakes her head.

"I gotta do this fast; Tsubasa will be wondering."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm sorry." She sighs and says something really weird in another language. She touches my forehead. My head explodes with bright lights, flashing images, and blaring sounds.

"What was that?!" I ask after it's over. She's removed her hand.

"You know the secret now. You can't tell anyone."

"You just told me… AND WHAT'S THE BIG SECRET! It's just lights, images, and sounds. I don't get it."

"That's because the note told me too. Listen, what happened to my boyfriend…"

"Masamune?"

"Yeah, it's because I told him and I didn't have a note telling me he was 'chosen'."

"Oh."

"I don't know who all knows, but right now, I think it's just Tsubasa, you and me."

"Okay."

"Hey, is everything okay?" Tsubasa enters the room. We turn our attention to him then the two of us share a look.

"Tsubasa, what do you know about a secret?" I ask. His eyes widen and shock takes over his features.

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Secret. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me your thoughts, please. Dynamis is next. Can't wait to write his chapter. **

** What did you guys think about Ryuga's and Kenta's appearances? What did you think about Madoka telling Yu the secret or Yu revealing that Tsubasa knows to? **

** BTW I will try to post a chapter a day so…come back tomorrow for chapter 4. **

** Thanks again. TTYL **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Secret **_

** I OWN NOTHING! **

** Chapter 4: Divine Secret**

** Dynamis **

"Hey there, Yuki." I say as I enter the room. The other astronomer looks up from his book and waves.

"Dynamis. It's good to see you again." He stands and walks over to another table. It's nighttime, the only time the astronomy club can meet and do it's work.

"It's good to see you to." I set my bag down and grab my equipment.

"Hey, Yuki." He looks over at me.

"Yeah, Dynamis?"

"What's that?" I move over and let him use the telescope.

"Oh, that's the new star that I found the other day."

"Okay. Was the name again?"

"I had it written down." He looks through his papers for a moment.

"It's okay. Maybe you'll find it later."

"Yeah, okay." We both return to our work. I study the planet Jupiter the best I can from the telescope and he does calculations for the return of a comet.

"Hey, Dynamis."

"Huh?"

"How are your grades?" I sigh as I remember the talk with my teacher today.

"Not very good."

"Are they…"

"They said if I don't bring them up, then I will be expelled." I put my head in my hands.

"Can you ask for help?" he suggests. "I know Tsubasa Otori and Yu Tendo have good grades. They could help."

"Yeah, I think I'll go to them tomorrow." All of the sudden, a bright light starts to invade the room. Yuki rushes over to the telescope and gasps as he looks through it.

"Dynamis!" He says, panicked. The bright light gets brighter and brighter until it crashes into the room. Images and sounds flood my head. They consist of a bright white light, yells, cloaked people, pain, several of the kids in school and weird, colorful, spinning tops. I hear a voice say.

"_Now you know the secret. Don't tell anyone. SHHH!_"

Everything goes dark and I fall into unconscious.

...

"…Dynamis." I open my eyes and see a white room with a strange man standing over me. He looks at something above me and then down at me again.

"Who?" I barely get out with a tube stuck down my throat.

"It's alright. I'm Doctor Sakagami and you were in an accident." He removes the tube from my throat and I can talk again, though my voice is more of a rasp.

"Dynamis!" I see my little friend come in. He stops in the door and bows, asking for forgiveness for interrupting. The little guy's my next door neighbor but he's only in junior high.

"Hi Tithi." I watch as Gingka Hagane enters behind him.

"Hi, Dynamis."

"Gingka, what are you doing here?"

"I was visiting Masamune when I heard you were here. I met Tithi in the hallway and thought I would come say hi."

"Oh." I smile a little and ask the doctor what he meant by an accident.

"You and your friend, Yuki Mizusawa, were in a club room at school, correct?" I nod and explain that our counselor had called in sick.

"He said we could go ahead and do club." I get out before I cough a little. Gingka hands me a drink and I take it, thanking him.

"As I was saying, as you two were in the room, it seems a small meteor crashed into the room."

"Yuki." I gasp. The doctor tells me he's in a coma. I choke up a little. Yuki…he was my good friend.

"I'm sorry." Tithi and Gingka say.

"It's alright. There's nothing you could have done."

"It seems you didn't take that much damage so…you can go home tomorrow morning." The doctor pauses for a moment while he flips through his papers.

"Thank you, doctor." I say as he nods and leaves.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Dynamis." Gingka pulls on Tithi's shirt and drags the boy out.

"_Secret!_" I hear and turn my head to the window. I see a version of myself dressed in white robes. He holds a finger to his lips and holds up one of the colorful tops. Images flash before my eyes again while my ears explode. A pain burns my upper chest and I grasp it. The pain seems very familiar.

Suddenly, I'm in a temple.

_ "Dynamis…" I hear a little voice laugh. I turn and see my robed self with Tithi in different clothes too. The two play in this big temple. _

_ "But…how…" _

_ "SHHH! SECRET!" They both look at me and say. _

Then, I'm back in the room. I pant a little as I look around. What was that?

** Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. I tried to reveal a little of the secret without giving too much away. (Don't know how I did on that ;p) Anyway, tomorrow is Kenta. So come back tomorrow to find out what happens with him. Madoka's Friday. **

**Also, I made Dynamis have bad grades so everyone didn't seem like smarties. Just trying to be fair. **

**Till tomorrow TTYL!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Secret **_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 5: Final Secret Keeper**

** Kenta**

"Hey, Kenta." I hear behind me and I turn. I see him and try to run. I feel the hand on my shoulder and it pushes me against the wall. I grunt a little under the impact and stare up at his face.

"What do you want?" A wicked smile fills his face and I know what he wants.

"What's an underclassman like you doing here?"

"I…um…I…"

"Too late." He raises his hand a little and I flinch.

"HEY!" I hear the voice and we both turn and see him.

"RYUGA!" I smile a little as my cousin comes over and pushes him aside.

"Back off, Kyoya!" Ryuga growls as he puts me behind him.

"Why should I?" Kyoya smirks.

"Cause I…" I come out and stomp on his foot.

"Cause Ryuga said so!" I add afterwards.

"Come here kid!" Kyoya starts to come for me when Ryuga pushes against his chest.

"I SAID NO!"

"AHHH!" I say as a huge arm picks me up.

"I got him, Kyoya!" I look up and see Kyoya's follower, Benkei. I try to kick and hit him but it's not use. I dangle in his arms, still struggling.

"Tell your little cousin he shouldn't be roaming my halls anymore." Kyoya pulls on his jacket.

"Hey, we got a problem here?" I turn my head as far as I can and see the one of the student councilmen, Aguma.

"Benkei, put him down." Another voice says and I see the student body president, Chris.

"Fine!" He drops me and I pant a little. Chris helps me up and Aguma separates the others.

"Kyoya and Benkei, class now!" Chris and Kyoya have a small showdown. Kyoya backs down a little and the two leave.

"Aguma. Follow them and make sure they get to class, would you?" The bigger student nods and leaves.

"Kenta, why aren't you in the junior high building?" Chris asks me. I start to answer when Ryuga buts in.

"It's my fault. He likes to walk with me to class and I let him. I had to make a stop and grab something from the office so we were late." Chris nods.

"Ryuga, you go to class and I'll take Kenta to his." He smiles at me and asks if that's okay. I nod and Ryuga ruffles my hair before telling me to go on. He walks back to his class and Chris and I make our way to mine.

"Kyoya likes to cause trouble." Chris says, seeming to read my thoughts. He smiles at me and I nod in response. I hear something and turn around.

"Do you hear that?"

"What? Is something wrong?" Chris looks at me for a moment and then around the hall. There's no one here but us. Still, I can hear something…like a voice. It's calling me. I hear Chris grunt and I turn around. He's unconscious on the floor. I try to wake him but I know someone's here.

"Who?" I turn and see a cloaked figure. They walk over to me and touch my head. Sounds exploded in my ears and I clutch them.

"SECRET!" the figure disappears and I fall back, panting. Chris moans as he starts to wake up.

"Kenta!" I hear as two figures approach us. I scramble over to Chris and throw my small body over him.

"GO AWAY!" I scream a little and hands pick me up. I dangle a little then I see who it is. Gingka Hagane and his girlfriend, Hikaru, are here. Gingka holds me back while Hikaru help Chris.

"Kenta…calm down." Gingka hugs me close to his body. I shake a little as I think of all that's happened today.

"He'll be alright. It doesn't look serious." Hikaru works part time in the office and nurse's office. I know I can trust her.

"Kenta, what happened here?" Gingka grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes.

"I don't know exactly." I see movement in the corner of my eye and then Gingka shakes his head.

"Alright. Let's get you two to the infirmary." Hikaru and Gingka trade spots and he picks Chris up. With one arm around the shoulders, Gingka tries to carry Chris with Hikaru and me walking in front of him.

"I wonder what it meant." I think to myself.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru says. I forgot she was next to me.

"Umm…"

"Hey Kenta, there's something on the back of your shirt." Gingka points out. I stop and Hikaru grabs it. It's a sealed envelope.

"Can you open it?" I ask and she tries to rip it open.

"It won't open."

"Uh."

"Come on. Let's take care of you."

* * *

"Hikaru!" I look up and see there are three others waiting outside the infirmary. I, even, know them.

"Tsubasa, Yu, Madoka, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we need a bandage." Yu points to Tsubasa's arm where there is a hasty made bandage. "Oh my, what happened?" Hikaru unlocks the door and they enter. Madoka explains that Tsubasa tripped and scraped his arm on a door handle.

"Okay. Here." She tells Gingka to lay Chris on the bed and she goes over to look at Tsubasa's arm.

"Thanks." He thanks her as she redoes the bandage. Yu comes over to me and stands by me for a moment.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

"It's okay." He smiles. "I forgive you."

"Ryuga says I shouldn't be friends with you. But I still wanna be friends."

"I understand. We'll find a way." He scoffs. "Ryuga can be scary sometimes."

"Yeah." We both laugh and he touches my shoulder. Images and sounds erupt in my head and in Yu's too. I see images of us in a different place. We're playing and laughing. We look at me and say the one word that the figure said…secret.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. **

** To those who read the last chapter and wonder why I made Dynamis have bad grades. I was trying to be fair instead of them all have the best grades. **

** Did anyone catch the end? I did this in the last chapter too. It was a small reveal of the secret. Come back tomorrow to see what happens with Yu and Kenta. Tomorrow is Madoka's view again so…**

** Also. Just letting you know, Gingka does play some part in this but he doesn't have a narrative chapter. **

** Thanks for reading! TTYL!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Secret **_

**I OWN NOTHING! **

** Chapter 6: Shadow Keepers**

** Madoka **

"What happened to Chris?" I ask as Hikaru finishes the bandage on Tsubasa. He had been silent the entire time. Then again, his cut was our fault. When we had tried to confront him about the secret, he didn't want to talk. Yu had…well, attacked him and they fell on the floor. Tsubasa had tried to spare Yu from hitting his head on the desks so he turned and scraped his arm on a chair leg that had been broken.

"OWW!" I turn and see Kenta and Yu clutch their heads. They had this light around them briefly before they separated.

"Are you two okay?"

"What happened?" Gingka puts in right after I do.

"I don't know…." Kenta says, rubbing his head. "I just saw this...MFFF!" Yu covers his mouth and chuckles shyly.

"Don't listen to him. We….hit our heads…together…" Kenta muffles protests but I know what Yu means. Something about the secret happened and Yu is keeping Kenta from telling.

"Anyway," Hikaru turns her attention back to Chris. "I'll take care of him; you go back to class."

"Okay." We start to leave and walk down the halls. Gingka says he has to go somewhere and leaves our little group. I remember I left my bag in the infirmary.

"GAH!" I tell them what happened and I'll meet them later.

"We'll be there." Tsubasa says cryptically and I nod. I run back towards the infirmary. As I arrive there, I see Hikaru and Chris. He's awake and talking to her as she bandages a small cut on his forehead.

All of the sudden, a dark shadowy figure enters the room. The two look at him and he sends out tentacles towards them. They touch the small of their backs and I hear screams as electricity shrouds them. I watch as they both collapse on the floor. I duck down and hope it didn't see me.

"Stand, my keepers!" The shadow figure says in a deep voice. I slip back up and peek. Chris and Hikaru stand and face it. Both of them have dark auras around their bodies and they look asleep.

"Yes, master." They both say creepily.

"Find the 5 secret keepers. Annihilate them."

"Yes, Master."

"Oh, Secret Keeper…" I slide down and squeal as I realize it's talking to me. "Why don't join us?!" I feel myself shake a little. When I don't come out, it scoffs.

"Get her!" I peek back up and see Hikaru and Chris staring in my direction. They stare at me with empty eyes and then they start to run towards me. I scream and take off. One of them breaks a window and runs after me. I look back and they're catching up to me. I see the room ahead and duck inside quickly. As I enter the room, Kenta and Yu give me a weird look.

"What's up, Madoka?" Hikaru and Chris enter the rooms and Kenta and Yu scream. Tsubasa kicks them back with both feet and yet lands gracefully.

"How'd you do that?" Yu gives him a confused look. Tsubasa shrugs.

"It just seemed like I had done it before."

"So what happened to them?" Kenta comes over to me and looks me in the face.

"I…"

"He knows." Tsubasa says. I stare at him for a moment. "We told him everything."

"Okay." I take a deep breath and explain what I saw.

"That's creepy!"' Yu says bluntly.

"Yu, that was rather blunt." Kenta says and Tsubasa asks how that is relevant.

"What?"

"Anyway, we need to find out who this figure is."

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"He said there were FIVE secret keepers."

"So, we're secret keepers now….aww, I wanted us to be the Amazing Yu and gang!" Yu says with jazz hands. Kenta giggles and nudges his arm.

"This means that there is one more person who knows the secret." Tsubasa adds.

"Yeah but who could it be?" I think.

* * *

"Uhh…" Dynamis opens his eyes slowly. He looks around the room and sees a shadowy figure.

"No!" Images flash through his head. He had been in this type of spot before. His robed self and another person, pain, and a darker version of himself. He freaks out a little and gets ready to call the nurse when he notices the shoes. He knew those shoes.

"Dynamis, you're awake." The little voice says. Tithi walks over to the bed and smiles.

"Yeah,"

"Everything okay?"

"I thought you were someone else and….it's nothing." The older ruffles the younger's hair, with many protests.

"Dynamis!" He laughs as the older teen stares out the window.

"What were those images?"

* * *

"We did not catch them." Chris's voice echoes in the empty room. The hooded figure bangs their sleeve against the desk.

"That's alright." The figure breathes deeply.

"What do you mean, Master?" Hikaru asks in a monotone voice.

"They have not discovered the fifth keeper. They have the disadvantage." The figure chuckles. "They do not know of the missing piece that they need." He motions over to a wall where Gingka is tied up and gagged.

"Yes." The two say.

"And, now there are more to help you." The figure motions once more to another wall where several enslaved teens wait. Their heads look up and their faces are visable. Kyoya, Ryuga, Benkei, and Aguma stare at the figure.

"We await your orders, Master." The seven voice say in harmony.

"PERFECT!"

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T GET THIS UP SOONER! Where I am (America) it is now nine at night and I am so sorry I didn't get to writing this sooner. **

** Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Review please. **

** I didn't do it all in Madoka's view because I wanted to show you guys the others. So that's why this chapter is different. **

** I can't think of anything else…Oh, if you have an idea at what the secret is, send it to me through review or PM. I'll tell you if you're close or not. **

** One more thing, there will not be a chapter on Sunday, 10/20/2013. (That's my time) I will be taking the day off for personal reasons. **

** Thanks for reading. TTYL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret**

** I OWN NOTHING! **

** Chapter 7: The Search **

** Tsubasa **

"We need to find the last secret keeper." I say as we sit around our empty classroom. It's the official meeting place for us. The four of us know the secret but who else knows? Who is the last secret keeper?

"It's okay, Tsubasa." I gasp and turn towards the speaker. "Don't worry about it."

"Yu." I forgot he can read me like a book. I guess it shows how good of a friendship we have.

"But we do need to find them." Kenta adds. We stop talking and think.

"Gingka Hagane?" Madoka suggests.

"Why him?" Yu raises his eyebrows.

"He was there with me at the hospital and….he was with Chris and Kenta….did he meet up with you two at all?" She aims the questions at me and Yu but we shake our heads.

"So not him." Kenta sighs a little. "Maybe Ryuga?"

"Why him?" (Yu)

"I don't know." (Kenta)

"We would have sensed it when we talked with you the other day." (Me)

"Did you sense me?" (Kenta)

"No." (Yu and me)

"So it could be him." (Madoka)

"Ryuga's a jerk. I don't want him to be one." (Yu)

"He's not a jerk. He just doesn't get along with a lot of people." (Kenta)

"But if he is, then he is." (Madoka)

"What about Masamune? (Kenta)

"He's in the hospital because I told him about it. He shouldn't have known. If he was one of us, it would have been fine if I told him." (Madoka)

"Okay." (Me) Everyone turns their attention towards me. I take a big breath in and start again.

"What's wrong?" Yu asks.

"We can't sit here, arguing over who's a keeper and who's not."

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Madoka shrugs her shoulders. I think for a moment.

"What about Dynamis or Yuki?"

"Who's that?" Yu and Madoka ask.

"Oh, them." Kenta nods. "It could be them."

"You know them?" I ask and he looks away.

"Kyoya made Yuki help him with homework all the time. Dynamis is Yuki' best friend. They run the astronomy club here at school."

"How did you know about the Kyoya/homework thing?" Yu asks, raising eyebrows again.

"He liked to beat me up sometimes and he would drag me around the school with him." Kenta rubs the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Anyway, it could be them…but they're in the hospital." (Me)

"Why?" (Everyone else)

"A small meteor struck their club room two nights ago. Yuki is in a coma but Dynamis only had minor injuries."

"So Dynamis could be the fifth secret keeper."

"Maybe. Guess it time for a hospital visit."

* * *

"Hey." A little boy says as we enter the room.

"Hey Tithi" Kenta calls out.

"You know each other?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're in the same class."

"Dynamis, how are you feeling?" Madoka makes her way over to the bed where the maybe secret keeper sits. I watch very closely. She taps his shoulder and small light surrounds them. It's only for a second but it's confirmed it. Dynamis is the last secret keeper.

"So, you found him." We hear from the doorway. Kyoya and Chris stand there with dark auras around them.

"Kyoya!" Kenta cries. Kyoya sticks a hand in air and a dark tentacle flies out. I dive and bring Kenta and Yu down just in time. I realize there was a third potential victim. I hear Madoka scream the word the no as the tentacle grabs Tithi. Electricity shocks his body and he screams. A couple seconds later, he has a dark aura surrounding him also.

"TITHI!" Dynamis yells then grabs his chest in pain.

"Dynamis, you just got a _get of jail_ card." I say. He gives me a confused look then grunts as I get him out of the bed.

"Hurry." Madoka takes his other side. "I got him, get Kenta and Yu." Kyoya and Chris still block the way and Tithi stands by the windows. They send tentacle after tentacle trying to get Kenta and Yu. The boys dodge each one and I grab them both. I throw them behind me and reach back to grab something.

"Why did I…"

"Tsubasa!" A tentacle touches my stomach and I feel searing heat and endless pain. Yu grabs my shirt and pulls me down.

"Thanks." I pant and pick up a bedpan. I throw it and it hits Chris right in the face.

"Nice throwing arm." Dynamis says.

"Let's go. I stand and plow down Kyoya. Pain returns briefly as we touch. He tries to get up but I punch him in the face. For a moment the darkness disappears.

"Go!" They move and get out. Kyoya wakes and tries to punch me. I feel something on my back and teeth sink into my shoulder.

"AGGHH!" I scream. I throw Tithi off me and Chris and Kyoya still attack me. Punches hit my face while kicks land in my stomach.

"Tsubasa!" I watch as a metal thing hits Chris and knocks him over.

"Yu!" I punch Kyoya, knocking him out again. I stand and start to run with Yu for the others. We get to the parking lot and I gasp as I see what awaits us.

Benkei, Hikaru, Aguma, and Ryuga all stand in the parking lot, waiting. They all have those dark auras. I hear some growls and turn to see Kyoya, Chris, and that Tithi kid behind us.

"We're surrounded." The five of us stand there, waiting for someone to make the first move.

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Secret. Hope you liked it. Review please.**

** So this chapter, they figured out who was the fifth keeper….not it's just getting him and themselves to safety. **

** I am sorry but you will have to wait two days to see what happens. **

** I am a Christian and I want to keep Sundays for God. I am sorry if this offends any of you. So I won't be posting anything on here until Monday my time. Thanks for understanding. **

** Again, Thanks for reading. TTYL. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Secret **_

** I OWN NOTHING! **

** Chapter 8: Fight**

** Yu **

"Tsubasa…what do we do?" Madoka looks at him and I see all eyes on him.

"I…" He stutters.

"GET THEM!" Ryuga screams and they all rush forward.

"Madoka, get them out of here!" He yells at her as he punches the first zombie person. Ryuga staggers back and Aguma takes his place. I feel fear creep up on me as he faces off with this giant. Tsubasa dodge the first punch but the second brings him to his knees.

"TSUBASA!" I rush out before Madoka can grab me. Tithi runs at me and I kick him. I run towards Aguma and I run up his body. I kick him in the face and he staggers back a couple steps. I land, kneeling, perfectly by a winded Tsubasa.

"When did you…"

"Tai Kwon Do…you taught me, remember?" We stand and face off with the remaining zombies. Hikaru comes up and she and Tsubasa start to face off as I turn and see Kyoya.

"Aww…I can't hit a girl." Tsubasa says. I look at him and give me a shrug, Tsubasa the gentleman, everybody.

"But…"I start. Hikaru falls forward before anything else can happen. Madoka stands behind her with her bag hanging from her hand and closed eyes. She opens her eyes and looks down.

"Did I…" She stops and sheepishly smiles. I laugh a little and grunt as I hit the ground. I turn and see Kyoya and Chris standing over me.

"AHHHH!" I hear as Kenta tries to attack with a big stick. His war cry is cut short by a kick from Chris. He goes flying backwards against the hard pavement.

"KENCHI!" I yell and feel a foot on my chest. It presses down and steals my breath.

"YU!" Tsubasa comes up and does a roundhouse kick on both boys. He lands and pulls me to my feet.

"Tsubasa…we can't just keep fighting them." I say and he thinks for a moment.

"Yu…do you still have the sparklers in your pocket?"

"The ones I found at school….yeah, why?" I pull them out of my pocket.

"Give them here." He takes them and begins toying with them while he mutters something.

"Tsubasa….what are you doing?" Madoka says as she hits Ryuga with her bag. He goes down and Benkei grabs her from behind. She screams and his grip tightens around her.

"MADOKA!" I sprint to help her and hear a DUCK from behind me. I hit the ground and a homemade rocket shoots overhead. It plows into Benkei, barely missing Madoka.

"What was that?!" I turn and see Tsubasa with a wicked grin on his face. He made a homemade rocket system from some twigs, the sparklers, some empty bottles, and his hairclip. He quickly makes another and aims at some others. He throws it with wicked aim and strength. The rocket knocks them down.

"BOOM BABY!" He shouts.

"Literally." Madoka adds after hitting someone with her bag again. That thing is lethal in her hands. Hikaru gets back up and the two start fighting again.

"Guys…" Dynamis's voice calls out and we look over his way. He's sitting by Kenta with Kyoya and Chris standing over him. Tsubasa starts to run over when Tithi jumps on his back. During the struggle, Tsubasa drops the rocket stuff. I run and grab it. I know how he made it and quickly recreate it. I aim at Kyoya and Chris.

"HOW DO YOU LIGHT IT?!" I shout at him and he shouts back the answer. I strike the tip of mouth on the ground and the twig ignites. I throw it as hard as I can.

"DUCK!" Kenta and Dynamis get down and the rocket punches Kyoya and Chris back.

"Let's go, Madoka." Tsubasa shouts and she hits Ryuga and Hikaru once more. She runs over and grabs Dynamis. Tsubasa shoots one more rocket but this one is more smoke. I grab Kenta and the five of us make our escape.

* * *

"Talk about a battle." Dynamis says. He changed into some gym clothes Tsubasa had in his bag.

"Yeah." Kenta grimaces a little as Madoka bandages his arm. "I'm sorry I couldn't help out more."

"Don't worry about it, Kenchi." I run over and hug him the best I can. He hugs me back and Madoka tells him he's good.

"Thanks, Madoka."

"No problem, Kenta. Now, what are we going to do now?"

"Yeah, that's the question." I echo.

"I think I know…." Tsubasa says, looking at me and Kenta.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope You liked it. Review always.**

** I had so much fun writing this chapter with the whole fight scene. You could probably tell with how much craziness went on. I was writing the part where Kenta tried to enter the battle and I was laughing so hard as I made him the bad fighter. I also had fun with the whole, "I can't hit a girl." part. That's when I decided to have Madoka join in the fight. She was whacking people with her bag (Which was supposed to be more of a purse than a schoolbag). And who can resist the homemade rocket? I had to put that in there.**

** Anyway thanks for reading. Chapter 9 is also being posted today but it will be posted a little later. I'm homeschooled so I can take some time off but I have got to get something done today. Check back later for Chapter 9 **

** Thanks again, TTYL**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Secret**_

**I OWN NOTHING! **

** Chapter 9: The Visitors**

** Dynamis **

"What do you mean?" I watch quietly as the other four interact.

"I mean…do you remember what happened a couple days ago? Kenta and Yu touched and they said they saw each other." Tsubasa says.

"Yeah," Kenta sits up a little and looks at Yu. "We saw each other playing…"

"But then they looked at us and made the shh motion…what could that mean?" Yu shrugs.

"You guys have been having them too?" I ask. All four head swivel to look at me. I instantly feel nervous.

"You've been seeing stuff?" Madoka asks and Tsubasa raises his eyebrows in my direction. I gulp and nod a little.

"What did you see?"

"I saw myself…I was wearing these weird clothes and playing with Tithi in this temple like place." Embarrassment makes my cheeks red.

"In weird clothes…" Kenta mutters. "Yu, remember we saw that too."

"We did?"

"Yeah, when we saw ourselves we were wearing different clothes." Kenta smiles. "That could be something…right?"

"Maybe…" He thinks for a moment. "Madoka, Dynamis…when you two touched back at the hospital, did you see anything then?"

"Yeah, I did." Madoka speaks up before I can. "I saw myself with Dynamis in a weird room…in weird clothes…fixing some weird top thingy…"

"You're getting close!" We all gasp and turn our heads towards the voice. From the dark shadows of the room emerges a figure. He's extremely tall, much taller than I am. He has weird blond hair with a metal mask on. He's dressed in a red suit.

"Who are you?"

"I am Phoenix." The warped voice says.

"What did you mean by we're getting close?" I ask and regret when the metal mask turns towards me.

"You are getting close to knowing the secret in entirety."

"You mean the weird vision thingys aren't the secret…" Kenta asks. The masked man turns his attention to Kenta and answers his question.

"No, they're not the secret. Not exactly." I can't tell if he's smiling or not. He could be playing us and we would never know.

"Then what is?!" Tsubasa and I say at the same time.

"That is for you to figure out." He says quite cryptically. He lifts his hands and touches his forefingers together. "Here's a clue that will help you think about what you already know."

"What does that mean?" Yu demands but the masked man just steps back and disappears.

"That was creepy." I say and Madoka echoes. I suddenly feel embarrassed about acting timid. I don't even know why I was asking that way then or even now.

"What does that even have to do with this?" I mutter to myself. Time to get back on track with the others.

"What do you think he meant about the clue?"

"The fingers touching." I answer Yu's question.

"What?"

"He suggested that we touch." I pause for a moment. "Hand to hand."

"Maybe." Tsubasa says. "Let's try it." The five of us come together. I try to take Madoka and Kenta's hands but it's like a magnetic force won't let me. The others struggle with it too.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TOUCH IF WE CAN'T?!" Yu practically screams. He turns around and kicks a chair. I think for a moment.

"Hey Kenta." He looks at me. "Put your hand up." He does this without question and I put my hand up to match his. Without us touching hand to hand, we are doing what he said. A small orb of light grows between our hands.

"Hey guys," Kenta calls their attention. Five pairs of eyes set their gaze upon this orb. We stare at it.

"Here, Madoka…." She understands and comes to my side. She and I do the same thing and another orb lights up. Yu and Tsubasa join our circle. Six orbs light the room and we all gasp. Clear images, lights, and sounds play before our eyes. We see ourselves in the weird clothes with the weird tops.

"Look…I can't believe it." Madoka looks around.

"You need one more." Everything evaporates and a dark figure stands in the middle.

"NOT HER!" Madoka freaks. The figure holds up its hands and pulls down its hood. A young woman stands there.

"Who are you?"

"I am Emeraldle."

"You're not my mother?" Madoka asks and the woman looks her in the eyes.

"No, sweet girl. Though it would be a blessing and honor to be your mother." Madoka blushes at this.

"So, Emeraldle…what are you doing here?" Tsubasa says skeptically.

"I am here to tell you the secret." She spreads her hands out and points to each one of us. "I appeared to each one of you in a way."

"A way that grab our attention, that's for sure." Yu mutters and she smiles.

"Madoka, I appeared to you first. You were the first secret keeper." She turns from Madoka to Tsubasa. "I appeared to you second."

"I didn't see you; I saw…" He stops as she changes shape into a little girl who looks a lot like Tsubasa. He gasps and mutters the name, Akemi. She changes back to the young woman and smiles.

"Yu, I didn't appear to you directly. Instead, I had Madoka tell you the secret."

"Why?"

"I will explain that in a moment."

"What about Kenta and Dynamis?" Madoka asks and Emeraldle smiles.

"I'm getting there. Dynamis." She turns to me and I gulp a little. "Instead of appearing to you directly, I chose to send something familiar."

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asks and I answer it.

"The meteor…"

"Yes. The meteor was something you had seen before or close enough. The visions you received were your part of the secret."

"I remember seeing you in the hallway." Kenta says after she's done.

"Yes. I was there." Emeraldle nods. "I was the one who "knocked" your friend out and appeared yes."

"Why go to all this trouble?" Yu asks.

"Because both of our worlds are in danger of being exterminated." She says grimly.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I AM SO SO SO SORRY for how late this is being updated. Today was hectic. Where I am, it is 11:55 pm. FUNN! (I did make it in time! YAY)**

** Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I did a little cliffhanger. DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! (I'm a little tired ;p) So, what did you think, please review! **

** So this story is supposed to fifteen chapters. So we're getting close; the secret is coming out. What will happen?! **

** One more thing, Wednesday, Oct. 23, (My time) is my birthday. So I don't know if I will be able to update then. This week is very busy for me so I don't know if I can update every day. I am going to try. **

** Anyway thanks for reading, Review please, I don't care who you are just review. =D All authors like reviews. Even if you don't like the story, tell me your thoughts. Thanks for the fourth time…I think…I say thanks a lot. Look I said it again -_- I am going to shut up now. TTYL!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Secret **_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

** Chapter 10: The secret revealed **

** Kenta **

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her. She looks from Yu to me. She sighs heavily and closes her eyes.

"Have you ever heard of Roftle?"

"No?"

"He is the spirit of evil between the dimensions. I am the spirit of good, Emeraldle. We are constantly fighting for control. Roftle…he…has taken control of this dimension." Gasps sound from all around the room.

"But...how?" Dynamis asks.

"That is still unknown. Even I don't know how he accomplished this. Somehow, he managed to enter your dimension and take you all from it. I was too weak to stop him."

"Why do you say that?"

"As Roftle grows stronger, I grow weaker. Anyway, when he took you from your dimension, I was able to fight him a little. I created the secret as a way of warning you of what had happened. I appeared to you five because you still had some memories. You were the ones I had tried to save."

"So, do we know each other in the other dimension?" I ask.

"Yes, you are all the best of friends. That is why when Roftle brought you here, he tried to separate you by created barriers. He knew what I had done and used against you."

"How do you say that?" Tsubasa raises his eyebrows.

"For example, your relationship with Ryuga…that was formed from an old event, correct?"

"Yes."

"Roftle took an old memory from your mind and used it to create that gap. It was a memory from your dimension."

"By why did he need us separated?" Madoka thinks for a moment and Yu finishes her thought.

"What's wrong with us being together…?"

"Your friendships have the power needed to dethrone him in essence." Emeraldle explains. I think about this. I remember someone said something about friendship being powerful.

"I…" I start to say but stop and rub my forehead. I am having trouble remembering it. "I remember someone saying something like that."

"Me too." Tsubasa and Yu echo. Madoka and Dynamis nod in agreement.

"Is that what you meant when you said when you said you saved some of our memories…?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes. They was one person in your group who impacted it the most…do you remember who it was?"

"Um…." We all think for a moment.

"I can't tell you or help you in any way. You must remember." Everyone thinks a little longer and we all seem to get it at the same time.

"GINGKA!"

"Yes, your friend, Gingka Hagane. He met each one of you, previously, and impacted your lives greatly. You were all great friends with him. It was how you all met each other even."

"So do we need him to get home?" I ask.

"Yes, Gingka will be the deciding factor in your return home."

"Yeah guys remember? We thought Gingka might be a secret keeper." Madoka looks around the room.

"I guess we were close." Yu smiles a little. I smile a little as Yu continues with a joke of, "I told you so!" and Madoka chastise him saying, "No, you didn't!" I notice Tsubasa's grimacing a little. He looks like he's in pain; I wonder if something's wrong.

"Anyway, you were saying, Emeraldle?" Dynamis interrupts the bickering and everyone focus back in.

"Thank you." She smiles warmly his way. "As I was saying, you will need to find Gingka and convince him to help you. That shouldn't be too hard because he retained some of his memories as well."

"Great…that means we just need to find him." Yu practically repeats.

"But there is a problem." Dynamis says.

"What?"

"Gingka's missing." Tsubasa finishes. I notice a shine of sweat on his forehead. Something's wrong but the conversation continue before I can say anything.

"How do we know that?" Yu asks.

"Because Gingka hasn't been here the last several days. I remember hearing something about him missing once. I was passing the school office when I heard some teachers talking." Madoka answers.

"It is vital that you find him and get his help. I have helped you all I can." Emeraldle snaps her fingers and a small pendent appears in my hand. By the gasps of the others, I can tell they all got one too.

"What are these for?" I ask like an idiot would. She explains that if we ever need her, we should hold it to our lips and say her name.

"It will only work once so please be careful." Everyone nods. "Good luck, my heroes." She disappears in a small flash of light.

"Okay, we need to find Gingka as soon as possible." Dynamis says and we all agree.

"Where could he be? Does anyone know of any places he could have gone?" Madoka asks. Everyone is silent as we think. A crash sounds and we all look over. Tsubasa sits on his knees, holding his head.

"Tsubasa…is everything okay?" Yu asks and in response, a dark aura surrounds him. Tsubasa stands up and the aura shifts a little. He groans in pain as electricity dances around him. Yu tries to get closer but Tsubasa throws him back.

"AHH!" He screams and the dark aura stabilizes. He breathes heavily. Madoka runs to Yu's side while Dynamis tries to grab Tsubasa. Dynamis gets thrown across the room and I stand there frozen in fear.

"TSUBASA!" Yu screams as Tsubasa runs from the room.

"What happened to him?!" I ask. We stare at the door for a couple moments in shock.

** Thanks for reading this chapter of Secret. Only five more chapters….*tear*. I hope to write another chapter today because this is yesterday's chapter. I had to do school and then my grandma threw me a Sweet Sixteen birthday party. I had tons of fun and thanks for the birthday wishes, guys. I feel loved. **

** So, the secret has been explained and now they have an objective. But what happened to Tsubasa?! I'll give you a hint. It's in chapter 7. If you reread it, the answer's near the end. If you don't catch it, don't worry about it. It will be revealed in the next chapter. **

** I also tried to explain Gingka's importance in the story. I had told you guys earlier he would have a part. **

** Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading. TTYL  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Secret**_

**I OWN NOTHING! **

** Chapter 11: A friend in need **

** Madoka**

"What could have happened to him?" Yu asks tearfully. I give him a quick hug and pull both of us to our feet.

"I have no idea." I say. Kenta is by Dynamis, helping him. He doesn't look like he's hurt, but dazed.

"We'll find out what happened, Yu." Dynamis says as he rubs his head.

"What if he's a shadow keeper now?"

"KENTA!" I say in dismay as I notice Yu's shocked and sadden expression.

"What? I'm just saying he might be." He shrugs a little and Dynamis pats his shoulder.

"I don't know Kenta." He thinks for a moment.

"I think that may be what happened." Yu chips in and I gasp at him.

"Why do you think that?"

"When we rescued Dynamis from the hospital, we were attacked by Kyoya and Chris, right?"

"Oh, you mean when Chris touched him with that tentacle?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, when you guys had gone ahead, I left to go back and help. When I got back to the room, I saw Tithi jump on his back. Before I could do anything, I saw Tithi bite Tsubasa's shoulder."

"That would have the same effect as the tentacles." Dynamis says.

"So, Tsubasa has been infected with that nasty stuff." Kenta concludes. Everyone's silent for a moment. Tsubasa was sorta the unsaid leader. I step up a little.

"Let's go find him."

"WHAT?!" The three boys say in a way that rivals the way my boyfriend says it and I gulp. I stand my ground and say that we are going to find Tsubasa and help him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kenta and Dynamis ask in unison. I shoot them a look and take Yu's hand. I start walking towards the door, dragging Yu behind me. The other two follow suit.

* * *

_"Don't you want to get back at them?"_ The voice says. Tsubasa enters the room and leans against a shelf by the door. He groans horribly as he drops to the floor. He puts his back to a shelf and sits there. Tsubasa clutches his head and pants heavily. The voice has been there since Tithi bite him at the hospital. He was sure it was the dark magic stuff that had gotten the others. The voice nagged him more and more every hour since it had appeared. Now it was shouting at him.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Tsubasa screams. He starts shaking and rocking back and forth. He looks around the empty janitor's closet. Nothing there except him and this voice.

_"They left you to fight against Kyoya, Chris and Tithi. They LEFT!"_ The voice screams in his head. He shakes it as if he can shake the voice out.

"Just stop it! STOP!"

_"Never…"_ The voice whispers in responds to his yell. He shakes horribly as the voice laughs and taunts him mercilessly.

* * *

"Where would he go?" I demand and no one answers.

"Just stop it! STOP!" we hear someone yell.

"That's Tsubasa's voice." Yu perks up a little. He drags me forward towards the sound. Kenta and Dynamis follow, wordlessly.

"Tsubasa!" Yu and Kenta call out.

"STOP IT NOW!" We hear again. Yu careens to the left and stops at a door. I yank the door open and Tsubasa sits against a shelf. He shakes horribly as he rocks back and forth. His hands clutch his hands so tightly, his knuckles are white.

"Tsubasa!" Yu runs over and Tsubasa looks up at us. His eyes reminded me of that of a wild, cornered animal. Fear and desperation fill his amber irises.

"Yu, wait!" Dynamis calls, grabbing the back of his shirt. He pulls Yu back and I step forward. I lift my hands in the air and approach him slowly. He backs up a little and I see a moment of clarity in his eyes. He begs me one thing before the animalistic look returns.

_Don't come any closer; I don't want to hurt you! _

"Tsubasa….tell me what's going on!" I try to keep my voice light. I gulp a little as I watch him. He struggles with his words. I slip down to my knees right in front of him. I make sure to stay a couple feet back.

"Tsubasa!" Yu frees himself and runs to his friend's side. "We're best friends. We've done everything together. You have always been there for me…I wanna be here for you!" Yu reaches out and touches Tsubasa's chest before anyone can say no. Yu turns to me and takes my hand. Kenta walks up and puts his hand on my shoulder. Dynamis grasps Yu's shoulder. A bright white light fills the little closet and I see a dark shadow vaporize.

"What was that?!" We all say at once. I turn to look at Tsubasa and he's back to normal. Yu shouts for joy and jumps into Tsubasa's arm. The two hug each other tight and I stand with Kenta and Dynamis. We pass around a few high-fives. Tsubasa and Yu stand up.

"What happened?"

"The power of friendship!" Kenta answers Dynamis's question. We look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Emeraldle explained it. She said that the reason Roftle spilt us up was because our friendships were too powerful."

"So when we all touched Tsubasa…."

"It freed me from the dark aura." Tsubasa smiles. "Thank you guys."

"Now, we know how to help our friends and beat Roftle." I say with a smile. The other boys cheer.

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Secret. I AM SO SORRY for how late this is posted. Today was busy and tomorrow is too. I am apologizing now if I don't get to a chapter tomorrow. I will post one as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding. **

** So what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. Now they know how to beat Roftle. **

** So Thanks for reading, Review please, and TTYL!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Secret**_

**I OWN NOTHING! **

** Chapter 12: What Will It Cost You?!**

** Tsubasa**

"We know how to beat Roftle." Madoka says over and over in shocked giddiness. She smiles and giggles a little.

"Are you okay, Madoka?" Kenta asks and she jumps into the air. She turns around and repeats herself again.

"I think she's a little happy." Yu says to me and I chuckle.

"I'd say more than a little."

"Once we get back, everything will be fine. Masamune and I can be together again and everything will be great!" She dances around a little.

"I'm afraid that's not the case." We hear a voice say. We all turn our attention to the left and see Emeraldle leaning against the wall.

"Oh, Hey Emeraldle." Dynamis speaks for us. She nods and stands up. She walks over to us and I wonder what will happen this time. Last time she was here, she told us that we didn't belong here and some demon…spirit…thingy had taken over.

"What did you mean when you said that wasn't the case?" I question and I see a heavy weight land on her shoulders. Whatever she is going to say next, she really doesn't want to say it.

"Madoka…" She starts to say then stops.

"What?!"

"You and Masamune can't be together anymore." Madoka gasps and hurt colors her features.

"What do you mean?"

"It's better if I don't tell you…." Emeraldle says. Before Madoka can say anything Masamune appears next to Emeraldle.

"Doki!"

"MASA!" Madoka runs over and jumps into her boyfriend's arms. They stay like that for a moment and then he kisses her forehead. Even from here, I can feel sadness radiating from him.

"Well then…glad that got out of the way." King says as he appears.

"I'm confused…" Kenta starts.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yu finishes.

"Masamune and King are here to help you." Emeraldle says.

"How so? They can be taken by Roflte, right?" Dynamis asks.

"Not so." King smirks a little.

"What do you mean?"

"We are your protectors from the shadow keepers." Masamune says.

"But you could get hurt." Madoka protests. Masamune's eyes sadden.

"I would do anything for you, Doka."

"We're here to hold them off while you get Gingka and preform the spell." King tells the rest of us.

"We know that we could get hurt." Masamune looks at me and I get what he's trying to tell me.

_No matter what happens to me, keep her safe. _

I nod and the sadness in his eyes fades the tiniest bit. He looks at Madoka and purses his lips.

"Is something wrong?" Madoka asks and Masamune asks me if he can talk to her in private. I nod and tell him a room down the hall that will be safe. He nods and leads Madoka out of the room. Confusion fills her facial features and her eyes beg me for answers.

"Anyway, we need to talk." Emeraldle says. She sighs.

"What do you mean?" Dynamis asks. Emeraldle tries to move from the wall but starts to fall. King catches her.

"Don't move so much; you're too weak." King helps her to a chair.

"What happened?" I ask.

"When Emeraldle came to get us, she used a lot of her power to help us remember. Even now, we don't remember everything. By helping us remember, she used a lot of her power." King stands protectively over her.

"As I was saying," She starts. "We need to talk."

"Okay, about what?" Yu and I ask.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She meets each one of our eyes. "I know I told you that you have to but…"

"It will cost each one of you something." King finishes her sentence.

"What do you mean by it will cost us something?" I ask.

"I mean, nothing will be what it is here."

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, one thing…Masamune and Madoka aren't boyfriend and girlfriend." King pauses several times during this sentence, as if it pains him to say it.

"Dynamis, you live in a mountain temple in Africa. Tithi lives there with you."

"Kenta, you are far away from your hometown for a tournament. It will take you a week to get home."

"Tsubasa, you're on an island for a WBBA mission, while Yu is at home, waiting for Madoka to repair his bey."

"So, we wouldn't see each other…" We all exchange looks.

"Not at the moment. Madoka's choice is the biggest one. She has to give up her relationship with Masamune." King's face saddens at the thought of his friend's dilemma.

"Alright." I say and the others look at me.

"What?"

"I understand. In my memories, I was off on missions a lot. I'm an agent and that's my job."

"Yeah, I'm at a tournament….whatever that is…" Kenta shrugs a little.

"I'm with Tithi at a temple….I think I got it the best..." Dynamis teases. Yu is quiet for a moment.

"Yu?" Emeraldle prompts. Yu bites his lip and remains quiet.

"What's wrong, little boy?" I smile a little as I use his unwanted nickname. He doesn't even chastise me and I know something's wrong.

"I don't want to lose you." Yu mutters softly.

"What?"

"I remember…" Yu looks up at me and tears fill his emerald eyes. They overflow and he sobs a little. "I remember you leaving on the mission. You told me you would be gone for a while. I asked you how long and you said you didn't know. You were going to be gone for weeks. I don't want you to leave!" Yu runs into my arms and I feel bad.

"I guess I never thought of that." I say into his ear.

"Will Tsubasa be back soon?" He turns to ask Emeraldle and she thinks for a moment.

"A certain good spirit might be able to help speed the mission up a little." She smiles and I look at Yu. He looks at the floor and then at me.

"I'll be back soon, little boy." This time he responds by playfully punching my arm. I pretend he hit a sore spot and concern fills his expression. I fall over and pretend to be in extreme pain.

"TSUBASA!" He says. I sit back up and smile at him. He turns red and playfully punches me over and over.

"You tricked me!" Yu laughs. I laugh to and pull him into my arms. We struggle for a moment and laugh together.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask and he nods.

"Just come back soon." He gives me one more hug and then looks at Emeraldle. "I'm okay."

"Um, we may have a problem…" Masamune enters. He is beaten up horribly and his clothes are ripped to shreds.

"What?" King asks for us.

"Madoka has been kidnapped."

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Secret. I am probably going to get hate mail for the cliffhanger. I just like to read your reviews were you guys are like: UPDATE SOON! I wanna know what happens. **

** I'm a little behind in my schedule so I have also decided to add a couple more chapters to the story. So the story will probably end next Friday, my time.*tear* But don't worry my lovelies. I have many more stories in mind. Some mysterious, some funny, some tearjerkers….just you wait. =D **

** So Anyway, now Madoka's missing, and I have a secret surprise for you guys. You will have to wait for it through. I know this chapter was a little mushy and whatever but I was trying to get some emotion and add a little drama. Will the five chose to give up what they have to return or will they choose to keep their little life here… What will they choose? (I had told some of this in the summery of the story and wanted to make sure it got in here. **

** Super long Chapter and Author's Note so thanks for reading, review please. Hope you liked it and thanks to everyone reading. The story has almost 800 views. BOOM BABY! =) Till the next chapter….TTYL!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Secret **_

**I OWN NOTHING! **

** Chapter 13: Missing **

** Yu **

"What?" Everyone says. Masamune hangs his head in shame.

"Dude…you were with her for ten minutes…I thought you guys were supposed to keep us safe?!" Dynamis says. Fear creeps up and seems to whisper in my ear.

_If these guys can't even one of you safe….how are they supposed to keep five of you safe?!_

"I'm sorry." Masamune hits his fist against the wall. "There were so many…" He closes his eyes and even I can tell he's beating himself up for what happened.

"It's okay…you did what you could." I walk over and put a hand on his shoulder. He gives me a weak smile and nods.

"Who all was there?" Tsubasa asks.

"Ryuga, Kyoya, Benkei, and Aguma." Masamune lists. I realize that they sent the biggest shadow keepers.

"They knew you two would be alone." I say.

"What do you mean, Yu?" Kenta asks.

"They knew the two of them would be alone. That's why they sent those four; they knew that Masamune couldn't handle them alone." I look around as I talk. Tsubasa and Dynamis share a thoughtful look and Kenta looks down.

"Well, we need to get Madoka back and find Gingka too. How are we supposed to do both?" Kenta asks.

"Well," Dynamis starts. "The four that took her…"

"…most likely have Gingka too." Tsubasa finishes. They both share a look and a small smile.

"Then let's go get her." I say with a nod.

"YEAH!" The others cry. We, Secret Keepers, start to leave with King and Masamune as guards. Tsubasa looks deep in thought so I nudge his arm and ask him what he's thinking.

"The five that took Madoka and Gingka…we don't know where they are. I'm trying to think of places they would be." He resumes his thoughtful look and I think about it too. This is true. We have no idea where they are…so how are we supposed to save them?! And that's when it hits me!

* * *

"Ugh!" The word escapes my mouth as I wake. I look around and see a sleeping Gingka in chains next to me. I try to move and wake him but I can't. I look down and see chains of my own. I try to voice protests but find this is impossible with the gag in my mouth.

"Mmmm." Gingka sounds next to me. He looks a little sleepy still but awake enough to notice me next to him. He does a double take at the sight of me and his eyes widen in surprise. He seems to say: "They got you too?!"

I put my head down but it still throbs. The memories return quickly. Masamune and I were talking…he was telling me about our relationship and the way home. I remember that I would have to give that up. Then the five shadow keepers entered. Four of them went after Masamune while that one…Kyoya…he had come after me. He threw me over his shoulder and motioned for the others. They left Masamune beat up and took me away. When I went unconscious…I don't know.

"MMM!" Gingka muffles. I look over and he closes his eyes like he's going back to sleep. He opens them and his eyes gaze questionably at me. He did it again and the door handle rattles a little. He looks at me with urgency and I get it.

_ACT ASLEEP!_

I close my eyes and allow my head to drop. I peak and see Gingka has done the same. The door opens and I close my eyes again. I force myself to relax; otherwise, I won't look asleep.

Voices start talking and I recognize some of them. Ryuga, Hikaru, and Kyoya's voices are here. But the fourth voice is the one that scares me. I know it by heart…I have been hearing it over and over in my head since I first heard it. The Shadow figure…is here. My heartbeat skips a little. The door enters again and three more enter.

"What is he doing here?" Ryuga says with disgust. His voice holds a horrible monotone sound and I hear hissing from Hikaru and Kyoya.

"He is a shadow keeper." Chris's voice says.

"I bit him and turned him to our side. Now, the Secret Keepers will never get it." Tithi's voice sounds. I gulp a little and my heart stops when he speaks.

"What do you wish me to do, Master?"

"Tsubasa!" I whisper and Gingka nudges my arm. The shaking of our chains turns the room's attention towards us.

* * *

"Now?" I ask and Kenta shakes his head. Dynamis sits with a pair of binoculars aimed at the room. I look over the small ledge and see Tsubasa's back. This plan was brilliant and going to get him killed.

Tsubasa called up the dark aura enough to convince the Shadow Keepers he was one of them. He, then, was brought to their base room. We were watching his every step. He had been right; Madoka and Gingka were in the same place. Now it was just freeing them. Gingka and Madoka are hopeful asleep and not hurt. They're gagged and chained but they look okay.

"What do wish me to do, Master?" Tsubasa says in a monotone voice, loud enough for us to hear. I see Gingka nudge Madoka's arm and everyone turns to look at them. I gulp and watch as the Shadow Figure approaches Madoka. Kenta shakes a little next to me and I clutch his shoulder. We share a quick look.

"THERE!" Dynamis whispers loudly. "Time to move!" He gets up and so do we. I hope this works.

* * *

"Did you gas them?" The figure looks at Kyoya and he nods.

"They should sleep for a long time more…" Apparently, Kyoya's grammar is still pretty bad, even under mind control.

"Fine." The Shadow Figure looks at me.

"What is your name?"

"Master…you know his name!" Hikaru says and he chastises her.

"I know! I want him to tell me." The figure pauses for a moment and asks again.

"Tsubasa Otori." I say in a monotone voice. I remember doing this in the other dimension. I went undercover all the time. That's why I'm the perfect one to do this job. I've given the signal…I can only hope the others saw it. If they didn't…the three of us in here are in big trouble.

"BOOM BABY!" My favorite little voice shouts. The window above Madoka and Gingka shatters; the two shrink back a little. Yu jumps through and throws two makeshift rockets into the Shadow Keepers. Hikaru and Kyoya fly backwards while Tithi and Chris advance forward.

"AHHHH!" Kenta gives a Tarzan yell as he enters the room from behind us. He shoots two canisters of gooey string at Chris and Tithi. He gives up on it and then throws the cans. They hit the back of the Shadow Keepers' heads and down they go.

"ATTACK THEM!" The Shadow Figure shouts at me.

"Sorry." I force the dark aura to fade and the figure looks at me with hopefully some surprise. "Not happening today, Roftle!" I smile a little as he roars in rage. I guess he doesn't like his name very much.

* * *

"Let's do this thang!" Tsubasa shouts at us and I smile.

"YU!" Kenta shouts as he tosses me a can. I smile wickedly and run up to Roftle. I spray the sticky, wet paint in his eyes (or where they should be) and run. He roars again and I laugh a little.

"Hey, Mr. Roffie!" I shout and he looks at me with murderous rage. "You got something on your ugly face!" I throw the can and it hits its mark. He yells and shoots dark shadows my way. Before they can reach me, Tsubasa slides in front of me. He holds his hands out and collects the shadows in a ball off to the side. He grunts as he throws it back. It hits Roftle in the stomach and he goes flying back.

"BOOM BABY!" I high-five Tsubasa. "Since when can you do that?!"

"Since now!" He smiles. The door opens and the other Shadow Keepers enter.

"GET THEM!" Roftle yells. All the Shadow Keepers glare at us and I share a look with Tsubasa.

"Let's do this thang!" I quote from earlier and he nods. The real battle is just beginning.

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Secret. I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET THIS UP! STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK! GAHHHH! **

** Anyway, scratch what I said in the last chapter about a few more chapters. I tried but I can't stretch this storyline for more than fifteen chapters. Sorry, I really did try to figure out a way to drag it out but…I couldn't without losing the storyline. So this has two more chapters and then FIN! **

** Thanks for reading this chapter. I know I switched in-between characters a lot in this chapter. I just wanted to get the different views in. I hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading this far and coming with me all this way. I really am grateful for all the views and reviews and everything! **

** ONE MORE THING! Guest person named Kitty! You sent me a review asking to adopt the storyline and stuff. I have meant to get back to you on that but since you sent it as a guest, I couldn't. If you are a user of FanFiction, can you PM me? If not, send me another review. I don't care if you adopt the plot as long as you don't do the EXACT same story line as this one. That goes for everyone. If you want to adopt any of the stories I've written, all I ask is PM me first and tell me which one. Please and thank you. **

** So anyway. Thanks for reading, send me your thoughts through the review section below. And I will see you later for the second to last chapter. *Hint, it is a fight scene* =D TTYL (I just realized this is the longest chapter of the story...COOL!) **


	14. Chapter 14

** Secret **

** I OWN NOTHING! **

** Chapter 14: Fighting the Good and Final Fight**

** Dyanmis **

I sneak in the room after the battle begins. I sneak past the others and over to Madoka and Gingka. I start to tamper with the locks when I see what I had feared…combination locks. I begin thinking of different combinations as the battle rages. Gingka and Madoka's chain are held by six locks each.

"Hey, Mr. Roffie!" I hear Yu say. That's Yu for ya. He tried to give me a nickname, Dynamic… I told him no.

"They aren't coming off." I shout to the room. Kenta comes over and turns it quickly. One of the six on Gingka unlocks.

"What was the Combo?" I ask as he stands.

"76-38-53"He rattles off. "Roftle." He leaves and I think about the combination.

"Okay then." I mutter as I unlock the others. In a couple minutes, I have Gingka unlocked and free.

"Get her." He stands and joins the fight. I turn my attention to Madoka. She stares at me and I realize what she's asking.

"Here." I pull the gag off.

"Thanks…that tastes horrible." She sticks her tongue out a little.

"NO!" She asks what's wrong.

"Is it something fixable?"

"The lock is different. This one requires a key." I shake my head. "I have no idea where the key is."

"I saw something like a key ring in Roftle's coat. You have to get it." I stand and look around. The door burst open and Masamune and King enter. I thought they came in with the others. Madoka snorts a little when she sees what her boyfriend's wearing…

Masamune wears a ballerina outfit with fairy wings. He dances around the room, distracting the Shadow Keepers. While he does this, King comes up behind them and knocks them out. Effective…weird but effective, I guess.

"TSUBASA!" Yu shouts and the two do some weird cross kick. They land and exchange high-fives. I look around and see the Shadow Keeper, Ryuga, guarding Roflte. I make my way over as quickly as I can. I think about the fact that I can't fight like this…not the way the others can.

Ryuga sees me and smirks. He starts to come over when Gingka dives on him. The two tumble off to the side and smile at how convenient that was. I look straight just in time to see a chair flying at me. I duck and one of the legs scrapes my back. I grimace a little and make my way.

I come closer to Roflte. Another Shadow Keeper, Aguma, steps in front of me. He punches me before I can move and I sail backwards. I bump into something big and fall down. I look up and see the Shadow Keeper Benkei staring down at me. I get up and move before his punch lands.

"AHHHH!" We hear behind us and I recognize Kenta's voice. Benkei turns around and then doubles over. The big guy falls, showing me the image of Kenta with a baseball bat. He grins a little too big.

"What..." I start to ask.

"I've always wanted to hit him there." Kenta says a little creepily. "Payback for all those swirlies." He shudders and takes his baseball bat to go hit someone else. It takes me a moment to understand what he means and I start to cringe. Even Roflte doesn't deserve that type of hit.

I stand up and turn my attention back to Aguma. I start to go for him when a sharp pain pierces my stomach. I stumble back and fall down. I manage to make my eyes go to the site and regret it. My blue shirt now has a purple spot in the middle. I look over and see Aguma with a knife. He turns it in his fingers and Roflte comes over to me.

"This is your end, Secret Keeper." He whispers to me. I see the key ring glinting inside his coat. Before I can even think of reaching for it, my stomach explodes with pain. I whimper a little and my body jerks as the pain increases.

"What…did you…" I try to get out.

"Poison…it's seeps through your body and kills you in a slow and painful way. This is your fate." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Not yet!" I reach up and grab the key ring. I toss it Madoka's way before anything else can happen.

"NO!" He glares at me and presses on my wound. I yell out in pain and see something out of the corner of my eye.

"HIKARU!" I hear my voice call out. She looks our way.

"Bring it here, darling…" Roflte says. When she doesn't move, he tries again.

"Not today, Roflte." She says with a smile. She looks at me and I see the darkness is gone. She's free from the dark aura.

"That's my girl!" I hear Gingka say from somewhere. Hikaru turns to Madoka and starts unlocking her chains.

"You think you've won but…" He doesn't finish as Masamune tackles him. The two roll off to the side with King following them with a weird sounding battle cry. I try to move when I see Aguma come up to me. He stands over me and glares down. I don't even open my mouth when he reaches down. He grabs my arm and helps me stand.

"But…" I look over to the left and see Ryuga and Gingka coming. The darkness is gone from both of their eyes.

"Gingka did it…thanks man." Aguma says. He supports me a little as the battle comes to a close. Most of the shadow keepers have been freed. I hear a small yell as Masamune sits onto of Roflte with King beside him. The two are rapping or doing something… I can't tell anymore. The edges of my vision are going dark and I hear a voice faintly.

"Dynamis!" Madoka… it's her voice. She rushes over and I hear a small commotion…but it's getting fainter. People seem to be rushing in front or around me.

"DYNAMIS!" I hear Kenta call. Voices keep calling my name but…everything's black. I feel so tired and I just wanna…

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Secret. I know the cliffhanger is mean, but I promise the last chapter will be up tomorrow. I GIVE MY WORD! (And I take that very seriously) **

** So, I know this wasn't as big as some of the other battles but I tried. I couldn't think of anything to add. **

** So what's gonna happen to Dynamis…IDK! You gotta wait and see. One more chapter. **

** Hey guys, do me a favor. I started a new story called The Lonely Life. Would you guys read it and tell me what you think?! It's the next one I'm going to work on after this is over. Thanks. **

** ONE MORE THING, I promise. If you guys see any grammar or spelling errors, will you please tell me? I really try to watch for that. Thanks. **

** Thanks for reading. So Review please and tell me what you thought. I tried to make this chapter good but I think I failed at that. Till next chapter…TTYL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Secret**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 15: The Return Home**

**Kenta**

"Dynamis!" I cry out as he seems to go to sleep. His eyelids slide down and lock closed.

"Get him on the ground!" Madoka says. She's trying to help, but I don't know what can be done. He's barely breathing.

"Dynamic!…stay with us…come on!" Yu says. Tsubasa holds him close and asks what he can do.

"See if there's any…" I don't hear her anymore…I hear nothing. I just see Dynamis and that's it. He can't die. He's a Secret Keeper and…he's my friend. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I numbly look up. Ryuga's standing over me. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close.

"It's okay, Kenta. He'll be fine!" Ryuga mutters. I've never seen this side of him. He's gentle and kind to me.

"Ryuga…"

"HURRY! WE'RE LOSING HIM!" Aguma calls out. Hikaru kneels down and begins helping Madoka. The two girls are working as fast as possible but it's not working. Dynamis's face is paler than before and his chest has stopped moving. Hikaru sits back and shakes her head.

"No!" I turn and sob into Ryuga's side. He bends down and picks me up. He holds me and I cry into his shoulder.

"He…can't…" Yu stammers. "EMERALDLE!" He shouts as he whips out his pendent and holds it to his mouth. I can barely see him through the tears but I watch as a bright light fills the room.

"Hello, Yu. What can I do?" Her sweet voice says.

"Bring him back!" Yu sobs.

"Please!" I jump down and run over to her. "You've gotta help him…bring him back! PLEASE!"

"I'm afraid I can't." She closes her eyes.

"WHAT?!" Madoka shouts. She stands and comes over to Emeraldle. "You are the good spirit! You have to do something! He's a Secret Keeper! You said all of us have to do it. PLEASE HELP HIM!" She sobs and falls to her knees. Masamune comes over and sits with her, letting her weep into his shoulder. I run over to Dynamis's body and sit by his head.

"Come on, Dynamis! You gotta be okay." I whimper. "COME ON! WAKE UP!" Tears stream down my face and clutch his head in my lap.

"Kenta!" I hear Gingka say softly.

"Wake up…please!" I whisper. "I know you can."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I hear and I turn to see Yu with a smile. "I got an idea!" He says. He grabs Madoka's hand and gives it to Tsubasa. He takes Tsubasa's other hand and put his own on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asks.

"It's a long story…try it now, Kenchi!" Yu prompts with a smile. I turn back to Dynamis.

"Please wake up! Come back! Dynamis!" Gingka comes over and places a hand on me and Dynamis. A light fills the room. When it fades, Dynamis hasn't moved. His chest is flat and his skin is cold and pale.

"It didn't work?!" Madoka says.

"Ugh!" I hear and look down. Dynamis's eyes flutter open.

"DYNAMIS!" I attack him with a hug and the others do too!

"What?" We all laugh at his semi-confused expression.

"That is the power of the Secret." Emeraldle says from behind us. "This is why I could nothing. It had to be you." She starts to fade a light. "Good luck, Secret Keepers."

"Come on guys! Let's go home!" Madoka says.

"Um…we don't know how to do this?" Yu points out.

"I think I know." Dynamis and I say at the same time. Everyone stands and we form a circle around Gingka.

"Ready?" He asks and the five of us nod.

"I remember fun times with friends!" I say. A green light shines from me to Gingka.

"I remember Bey Battles and all that fun!" Madoka goes next. A pink light shines for her.

"I remember the battles we'd have and all the fun we'd have at the pool or wherever!" Yu comments. A yellow light for him shines.

"I remember life and good friends!" Dynamis says. A red light glimmers.

"I remember…" Tsubasa pauses and then smiles. "True friends who never give up…who fight for each other." A purple beam shoots from him to Gingka. The five colors shine brightly to Gingka and he glows with a bright blue light.

"I remember all of that!" He says and the lights brighten. We all shut our eyes and I feel heat and ice at the same time. I hear a roar of hate and harp string of love. Suddenly, we're in an empty void.

"Why are we here?" Hikaru asks before anything else.

"I must ask you all one more thing before you go." Emeraldle says. She appears and looks at the five of us.

"What?" Kyoya and Benkei say.

"Are you six prepared for what you must give up?" I look around the room at my friends. Dynamis and Tithi hug and Tsubasa and Yu do that same. I see Yu's crying again but he's got a smile. Masamune and Madoka say goodbye and talk quietly.

"I am." I say first. Dyanmis, Tsubasa, and Yu nod their agreement. Madoka hugs Masamune one more time and then agrees.

"WAIT!" Yu stops. "You said six? There's FIVE Secret Keepers."

"You were the only one who had to give up something." She motions over to Gingka and Hikaru. She hugs him tight and he holds her.

"I'm ready." Gingka steps forward and I realize he had to give up his relationship with Hikaru to return home.

"Then here is your way home, young heroes. I wish you well." She disappears and a portal opens up. It swirls blue and purple.

"Who's first?" King jokes. I turn to answer when I hear shouts of joy. I turn and see Dynamis and Tithi jump through.

"I guess they went first." Chris says unexpectedly. I had forgotten he was there.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." I say as I walk towards the portal.

"KENTA!" I turn at my name. Ryuga emerges from the crowd and walks towards me. He bends down on one knee and faces me.

"Ryuga?" I ask.

"We won't see each other…I've gotta go somewhere else and…well…goodbye." He stands abruptly and another portal opens.

"Where are you going?!" I ask.

"Emeraldle told me the truth. I'm dead in that world. If I am to come back…I gotta…go through here first." He motions to the portal.

"Remember us then, Ryugie." Yu says.

"I wish I could." He says. "When I go in here…I'll lose all my memories. I'll have to get them back. I don't wanna forget this. Well, till next time." He jumps through the portal and I see a brief image. It's Ryuga and a girl at some café eating and talking.*****

The portal closes and I turn back to mine. I take a deep breath and jump through.

* * *

"Ugh!" I say as I open my eyes and look around. I see the hotel room and my bag. The tournament! I gotta get going. I sit up and rush out of the bed. My head hurts and memories flash before my eyes. I remember all that happened.

"Hey, Kenta…we gotta go!" The voice calls. Chris exits the bathroom and walks over to his bag. "Are you ready?"

"Give me a second." I smile as I rush to get ready. This was Emeraldle's work…making sure I had someone with me.

"Don't forget about the little reunion thing in two weeks." Chris says as he rummages through his bag.

"What?"

"The reunion…everyone's going." I think about it and remember. We were meeting up for a tournament. I also remember the last reunion. That one was crazy; Kyoya was a handful to say the least.**

"Yeah, let's go!" I grab my bey gear and head out. I smile.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing…" Some Secrets are best kept. I chuckle a little at my thought. It's a SECRET!

**Thanks for reading the final chapter of Secret. I wanna cry and yet laugh because this is over. It was so much fun to write and I am really grateful for every review and view. I loved reading them. **

** So really quickly, the *'s in the story had meanings for those who didn't catch them. The first one was when Ryuga left. That was a reference to The Lonely Life story…It sorta gives you a sneak peek at the plot. **

** The second one with two *s was a reference to Kiddy Kyoya, another story of mine. It was at their last reunion that Kiddy Kyoya took place. **

** So Thanks for reading this 15 chapter story and coming with me all this way. I wanna give a shout out to the three authors who supported this story from beginning to end. **

_** Angelfromheaven2012**_

_** Chained Princess**_

_** i'myuindisguise975**_

** They reviewed every chapter and encouraged me through this. I couldn't have done it with them! Thanks guys! **

** Please review this last chapter and tell what you thought. Thanks again guys. TTYL **


End file.
